Snow and ice removal is a problem on highways, canals and rivers, airport runways, and even in open waterways such as lakes and oceans insofar as vessels travelling therein are concerned. Various means have been devised to combat the ice and frozen snow that are present in the aforementioned environments. Land or water vehicles have been equipped with heat ray emission devices, including laser ray beam guns, to effect the melting of the frozen material. Typical of these devices are the units disclosed in British Pat. No. 1,119,948, published July 17, 1968. These devices lack the maneurverability and the speed to effectively melt the frozen material on land and waterways.